Recreation
by Isiybelle
Summary: After failing to open paradise, the result was that the world was covered in snow and ice. Many years later, the four have been reborn, but as humans. They know nothing of their true past other than a strange dream they all share. What will happen when they learn what they really are. Rated for later blood and gore stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was darker than a raven's breast as it flies through the chilly air of the autumn months. Kiba watched silently in the darkness of the shadows. He signaled Hige to move. Hige jumped down and quickly hid behind a dumpster. Tsume sneaked to the side of the building while Blue and Toboe watched Cheza. Kiba was readying to jump down when suddenly, a shadow approached. It was just a little girl who probably lived on the other side of the ally way, but they had to be precautious. They slumped down until you could barely make out their shadows as the girl walked by. Kiba sniffed the air to make sure she was gone before proceeding. He jumped down and went behind the dumpster with Hige. Tsume quickly made a signal that meant the coast was clear. Kiba went first. He raced to the crimson door and hid behind the dumpster in front of it. He was soon joined by Hige and Tsume. Hige checked to see if there were any unwanted visitors by sniffing the air before walking up to the door. Kiba couldn't quite see what was happening because Tsume and the dumpster were in the way, but he could hear. Tsume watched Hige go to the door. Kiba suddenly heard a scream from Hige. He shifted himself to ask Tsume what was happening. Kiba saw a look of fear on Tsume's face. One of his emotions he rarely used.

Kiba sat straight up. He was panting while the sweat rolled down his face. He knew it was just a dream, but he had dreamt that same dream several nights in a row now. He went into the bathroom beside his closet and looked in the mirror. He looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was in a frenzy of tangles. He took a rag and washed off his face before checking the time. It was about two in the morning. He sighed and sat down on his bed. He couldn't sleep because he knew he would just have that dream again. He never knew what is meant. He didn't even know the other people's names. He had never seen them before. He smoothed his hair down so it wasn't as puffy and got dressed. He slipped on a white tee shirt with some blue jeans and sneakers before sliding on his black jacket. He went into what was called the "living room" of his small apartment. It only had an old chair and a decent sized TV. He flipped on the news to see what the weather was going to be like before drifting off into his dream again.

With Hige

Hige lazily slumped off the couch. It was that dream again. It was always that stupid dream. He would always get to the door and scream before he woke up. He never knew what was through the red door. Hige stood up and rubbed his neck. He had definitely not slept on it the right way last night. It was aching to a point where he actually got up and placed an ice pack on it. He did that right after he got some chips out of the cabinets. He sat back down and looked out the window into the street. It always was a peaceful street. Not very many people lived in his neighborhood, so it wasn't polluted like most of the others. There were a few trees here and there along with some flowers. It was nice to take a second and look at it. He liked the flowers the best though. It was odd that he liked only those flowers. He wasn't really the kind of guy who liked flowers, but those, just those, smelled so nice, he had to like them. He wasn't sure what they were called, but they reminded him of the moon.

With Tsume

Tsume didn't like the fact that he had that same dream over and over. He didn't like the fact that he never knew what was through the door. He would just see a guy open the door and scream. He never knew what was there. Tsume got out of bed and put on his usual kind of bad boy clothes before heading outside. He needed to get out before he lost his mind from that stupid dream. Tsume walked over to the place where his gang usually met at about noon. He knew it was pretty early in morning because the moon was still in the sky. He suddenly noticed a shine of a reflection. He jumped off the edge of the rock he was on and went over to it. It was a strange flower. It was white and reflected the light from the moon. Tsume wasn't sure why, but a tingly feeling suddenly sprang up in his chest. He didn't like it, so he went back to his rock, but the feeling was still there. He thought he saw someone once or twice from the shadows, but he waved it off knowing that no sane person would be up this early, that is, beside himself.

With Toboe

Toboe screamed. He wasn't sure why he had that dream, but he would always wake up screaming. He was clutching a pillow that if were alive, would suffocate. He started shaking violently. He got up and went to the bathroom down the hallway. His foster parents wouldn't be up at this time in the morning, so he took a long shower. It was warm and when he got out he felt better. He sighed and went back to his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He had a few drawings of flowers that he had taped up there. He wasn't sure why he had drawn them, but his mind just wandered one day and he ended up drawing them. For some reason they had always comforted him. He had never colored them, but he imagined them white. With that thought going through his head, he only barely noticed the noise from out his window. He sprang up which lead to his bracelets to rattle against his wrist. He slowly walked over to his window. When he looked out, he didn't really see anything. There was a breeze blowing, so he waved the noise off think that it was just some leaves. He went back to staring at his flower pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Kiba

Kiba quickly woke up startled yet once again. He was in his chair with the TV turned on. He flipped off the TV feeling a little confused at first, but then realizing what had happened. He looked at the time. It was about six thirty, so he hadn't slept long, but long enough to have that dream again. He sighed and got up. He wasn't employed, so he usually spent his days just walking around. He grabbed his wallet that had about a hundred dollars in it that he got from who knows where, and went through his apartment door. He walked around the small park that was about two blocks away. He found the hot dog vendor and got a hotdog. After his meal, he decided that he would walk around the part of town he didn't usually go to. He was getting tired of his same routine. He went down a street that had some flowers blooming in it. He had never seen such flowers. They smelled so good even though he wasn't a flower person. He bent down to take a closer look. He had never seen flowers like these before. They gave off a slight glow. Kiba shrugged and kept walking. After a little while, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He knew he was being watched, but he also knew better than to acknowledge that. He continued to walk down the street as his feeling of being watched slowly enhanced.

With Hige

Hige wasn't exactly sure why there was a new guy walking down the street. This was one of the streets that were usually ignored. There were never any new people walking around just wily nily. It was natural for Hige to stare. What was strange was, besides the fact that there was a new guy walking down the street, he seemed to actually take interest in the flowers. Most of the other people just ignored them. They were part of the scenery, not their lives. Hige thought he was the only one who actually liked them. He wondered a little bit after the guy walked off, but before he knew it, he was out the door half running half jogging to the guy. He gasped at first when the guy looked at him, but quickly recovered. The guy had black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be able to stare a hole through you. He had on a black jacket with a white shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes. "Hey, who… who are you?" Hige stuttered a bit.

"Just a stranger," was all the man said. He turned the other direction and kept walking. Hige, stunned, stared for a little before running back to his side.

"I'm Hige, what's your name?" Hige asked, hoping to get a reasonable answer. Hige couldn't put his finger on it, but he had seen this guy from somewhere. "Ki…ba…Kiba?" Hige guessed. The man stopped in his tracks. He turned around and stared at Hige. It was a strange reaction to a guess that was most likely wrong, but the man looked serious.

"Who are you?" the man asked, slightly stunned.

"Hige," Hige replied.

"How did you know my name?" the man asked. Hige was shocked. He thought he recognized this guy from somewhere, but he just guessed a name. It was a name that was familiar, but Hige could never place it with anybody. It just seemed to fit with this guy.

"I… I don't know. It… it just popped up," Hige answered the best he could. It felt like a shock went off. His body tingled. He wasn't sure why, but it did. "It was just a guess," was all Hige could manage.

The man stared right through Hige. It was as if he was searching for something, but couldn't find it. When he finally got to Hige's eyes, he stopped. "Do… do I know you? You…you seem familiar," the man stuttered. Hige, still shocked, looked at "Kiba".

"You do to," Hige managed. Kiba chuckled at this. It was strange for him to laugh at that time, but on the other hand it made perfect sense. Kiba shook his head and left, leaving Hige stunned to the extreme. Hige snapped out of his trance and stared as Kiba walked away. Hige went home, still wondering about Kiba.

With Toboe

Toboe had seen the two men outside his window. One had on a black jacket while the other wore a yellow hoodie. Toboe wanted so much to go out to talk to them for some unknown reason. He didn't have any idea who they were, but he wanted to go to them, it was like they were calling him. Just as Toboe was getting ready to go talk to the men, his foster parents called him over to talk. They always wanted him at the worst times. When he got there, his parents just wanted to make sure that he was okay. He sighed and nodded his head before running back upstairs to his bedroom. When he went to look out the window, the men were gone. Toboe just sighed again and looked at his flower pictures. They were the only thing comforting about his life. Toboe stared at his pictures for the rest of the day, until about seven pm. Around that time, he saw someone walking down the street. A tingly feeling shot through him. Even though it was dark, Toboe could still make out the figure on the street he saw through his window. Toboe could see a guy who had grey hair, but was young. He had on black leather and was just walking down the street. That was the second time that tingly feeling had gone through him. The first time was when the two men were on the street. This time, Toboe wasn't going to miss out. He quietly tip toed down stairs and out the door trying not to disturb his foster parents. After he closed the door, he ran up to the guy with grey hair. "Hey mister, what's your name?" Toboe asked.

"None of your business," the man answered. Toboe liked this guy for some reason, he wasn't sure why, but he did.

"I'm Toboe," Toboe announced to the stranger. The man grunted and looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"Bug off kid," the man said. Toboe didn't listen and kept on walking beside the man.

"Can I guess your name?" Toboe asked, not caring if the answer was no.

"Shoo runt," the man grunted, looking annoyed.

"I'm not a runt!" Toboe shouted. The man chuckled a little bit before turning around and staring at Toboe.

"I don't know what your problem is, and I really don't care, is it that bad for a guy to walk down a street!" the man shouted. Toboe stopped in his tracks.

"It's just, you seemed interesting. I got this feeling whenever I saw you, and… and I don't know," Toboe trailed off. That seemed to stop the guy in his tracks as well.

"Look runt," the man started.

"I told you, I'm not a runt!" Toboe interrupted. The man frowned, but continued.

"I think you should get back to where you live, I'm not like you," the man said, then turned and walked away.

Toboe was a little shocked at first, but quickly snapped out of it. He frowned as the man walked away, but he went home anyway.

With Tsume

Tsume walked away from the kid as the feeling he had started to fade. It was strange, but he started to have a tingly feeling right before that kid came over. He walked back to the dump of a house he called home. He ate a hamburger before going over to his so called "bed" and drifting off into that dream again.

It was dark. Tsume looked over to see a pink haired girl in a bright pink jacket and boots. There was also another girl who had dark hair, but he was there! That kid! Tsume woke up. He hadn't noticed it before, but that kid was in his dream! He ran out of his "house" and went to the street where the kid lived. He didn't want to wake up the neighborhood, so he thought about throwing a rock. He picked up a small rock and got ready to chuck it at a window, before realizing he didn't know what window was in the kid's room. He dropped the rock and went over to the door. He used his lock picking ability he picked up from one of his gang members and snuck inside. Thank goodness there wasn't an alarm. He walked through the house. He found a kitchen and a few bathrooms along with a living room before heading upstairs. He found four bedrooms, but didn't go in any of them. There was one more set of stairs. It was only a small set, but stairs nothing less. He quietly snuck up them thinking there was an attic. He got upstairs and opened a door. Surprisingly, it led to a bedroom. He had that tingly feeling again. He knew that it was that kid. He shut the door quietly and decided that he should look around first. There was a desk and a window. He noticed some other things before he looked up. There were some drawings of flowers. They looked like the one he saw that day. He stared at them for a moment before the tingly feeling in his chest grew ten times more annoying. He let out a grunt, not loud enough to wake anyone up, except for the kid. Tsume could feel the eyes staring into him. He turned around to see the kid staring at him. The kid gasped a little when Tsume looked at him, but looked a little relieved after a second. "Hey runt, what's your name again?" Tsume asked impatiently.

"Toboe, remember," the kid answered.

"How…wha… why were you in my dream?" Tsume asked.

"Wait," the kid looked like he was realizing something, "you were in my dream, too." Tsume was a little shocked by that. "What was your dream about?" Toboe asked.

"You and some other people and something about a red door and screaming," Tsume answered.

"Mine too!" Toboe quietly screamed.

"What?" Tsume replied.

"Mine's a little different, but kind of the same. I'm there with two girls and you look at me then jump down. There are two other guys who jump down, too. Then you all go up to a door, but only the guy in the yellow hoodie opens it and screams," the kid looked yet again like he was thinking, "I think I've seen those guys before!"

"The one with a black jacket and the one with a yellow hoodie?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah! They were on the street talking to each other yesterday! I was going to go out and talk to them, but by the time I did, they were gone," Toboe answered. The night drifted on as the two talked about the strange dream their shared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Kiba

Kiba woke up and got dressed again. This time he made an omelet before going out. He wanted to see Hige again, though he wasn't sure why. He started to walk down a street before noticed a flyer floating around. He grabbed it in his hand and read it.

Job offer! $100 pay! One time only. 435 Pine St. Test subject. Project Sparrow.

Kiba was suspicious at first, but thought he could use the extra money. He walked back down the street where Hige lived. He wasn't sure what house Hige lived in, but something led him to one apartment building. He somehow knew exactly which room was Hige's. He knocked on one door and surprisingly, it opened up leaving Hige in the doorway. "Hey, how did you…" Hige trailed off.

"Dunno," Kiba interrupted. Hige stood shocked for a moment before inviting Kiba inside. Kiba grabbed the flyer from his pocket and showed it to Hige. Hige thought about it for a moment before telling Kiba that he himself would do it. Kiba thought before calling a number on it from Hige's phone.

"Really! Okay! Come by the lab tomorrow at noon!" then the woman hung up. It was strange, but Kiba and Hige waved it off. Kiba was completely worn out from last night and his dream. It was right when he started thinking about it that he realized that Hige was in it! He was about ready to tell Hige about it before he noticed Hige staring at him in worry.

"Kiba, I think you were in my dream!" Hige said.

With Hige

It was strange that Hige had a sudden though about his dream. He had tried many times to remember it fully and the others in it. It was only then that he had remembered it. Kiba was in his dream! It was strange and he practically screamed it, but he calmed down. He tried to organize his thoughts to get a reasonable answer, but nothing came up. It was strange. It was also the strange things that made Hige curious. He stared at Kiba trying to figure out his emotion. Hige could see a fleck of fear go by along with confusion and curiosity as Hige stared into Kiba's eyes. It was just weird.

With Tsume

Tsume had talked the night away with the kid until he finally jumped out the window at about six. Tsume knew it was strange that they both had the same dream, but he just wasn't sure what his emotions were. He walked by a store where he saw a flyer. It was talking about easy money, so Tsume decided that he would do it. He had seen the kid on the street a few minutes ago where he showed him the flyer. They had a plan all set up. Tsume would take the kid and himself to the lab to get some easy money. Tsume smiled a small, but never less a smile, at the thought of that kid giggling at the thought of doing something different. Tsume liked that kid. Not in a way most people would think, but more like a little brother.

With Toboe

Toboe had talked to Tsume a little while ago. He was walking around the neighborhood for the moment, just thinking about tomorrow. Toboe knew he was going to do something different. He never really got to do anything different at his house. His foster parents were always strict about what time he could do something and for how long, especially with other people. He didn't have very many friends, but the ones he did have, he barely ever got to see them. With Tsume, Toboe felt like he was in charge for once. He could easily slip out of the house to be with Tsume. Toboe walked merrily with his thoughts going through his head. He barely realized that he had walked right into somebody. "Watch it kid," someone said. Toboe looked up. It was the guy in the yellow hoodie!

"Sorry, I'm Toboe, you are…?" Toboe asked.

"Hige," the man said. Just then another guy walked out of the building.

"Hige, who's this?" the other guy asked.

"Just some kid named Toboe," Hige said.

"Wait a second, you, you guys were in my dream!" Toboe said.

"Yeah, I guess you were in mine, too!" Hige announced.

"Yeah," the other guy said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Toboe asked the other guy.

"Kiba," he said.

"Wait, what's your dream about?" Hige asked.

"You, him, Tsume…" Toboe got cut off.

"Tsume? Who's Tsume?" Hige asked.

"He is another guy who has the dream, too!" Toboe answered.

"Go on," Kiba said.

"You, him, Tsume, a girl with pink hair, a girl with dark hair, and something about a red door," Toboe replied. Hige and Kiba looked at each other.

"Ours, too," Kiba said. Toboe was a little excited that he knew who the strange guys were. "When can we meet this Tsume?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Oh, he's going to take me to that Sparrow Project at the lab, I think he's going to do it, too," Toboe answered.

"That's where we were going to tomorrow," Hige answered.

"Cool! We'll meet you there!" Toboe announced merrily before saying bye and walking home, even happier than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own wolf's rain, just the idea for this story**

* * *

Chapter 4

With Kiba

It was the next day. Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and this Tsume were supposed to meet up today. Kiba was walking over to the lab. It was 11:45. He was supposed to meet them in five minutes. He walked over to the doors. He was the first there, so he sat down on a bench and waited. A fluttery feeling suddenly sprang up in his chest. He threw his arm over his chest and clutched his shirt. He looked around before seeing a pink haired girl. She was inside the lab messing with some lab equipment. Kiba's heart skipped a beat. His foot took a step. He was out of control of his body. One more step. The sensation seemed to grow stronger with every second. One more, Hige stopped him. Kiba was awakened from his trance. He stared at Hige with confusion at first, but then realized that they were to meet up. Kiba looked back at the lab, the girl was gone. Kiba sighed and went back over to the bench. Toboe was already there with a grey haired guy in black leather. Kiba assumed that was Tsume. "Are we going in or are we just going to sit here all day?" Tsume asked. Kiba shook his head yes and led the group through the doors. A woman with blonde hair rushed passed them before stopping to look at them.

"You must be here for the Sparrow Project. Follow me please," she said before walking down a hallway. She led them to giant room. There was a man working on what sort of looked like a strange tanning bed. He slid out from under it.

"Sorry Cher, you aren't going to get to do your project today. Jack over there ruined the electrical wires with his coke," the man emphasized towards a man in the corner working in a hole in the wall.

"Hey, it was you who left your precious wrench on the floor. It's not my fault I tripped over it," Jack replied.

Cher sighed and said, "What am I going to do now? How long?"

"Probably the rest of today," the man said.

"Okay, I'll be in the office. You boys can go home. Come back tomorrow," Cher said as she walked out of the room. The group went over to the door. Kiba was about to leave when he saw the pink haired girl again. That strange feeling shot through him. He walked up to her.

"Kiba, you do not remember. Come back to this one later," the strange girl said.

"How did you…" Kiba was interrupted.

"Kiba! Kiba! Kiba, where are you?" Hige's voice filled the air. Kiba turned away before looking back at the girl.

"I'll be back at eight," Kiba said before running back to the group.

With Hige

Hige finally caught a glimpse of Kiba through a window of the building. "There he is!" Hige announced. Kiba caught up and they walked down the street together.

"Meet me here at eight," Kiba suddenly ordered. The others were stunned for a moment. Hige was about to ask Kiba why, but he ran off. Toboe and Tsume went back over to Tsume's motorcycle. Hige was left all alone to walk back home. He walked back up to his apartment before checking the time. It was one fifteen. It would be a while before he had to meet back up with Kiba, so he took a nap. He suddenly woke up. He had that dream again, but this time it was different. He could see a figure through the door! It looked like a man, but he wasn't sure. He quickly checked the time. It was seven thirty. Hige got up and stretched. He walked out his door to go to the lab.

With Tsume

At first, Tsume wasn't really going to go to the lab, but then he decided he would go if only for a minute. He knew Toboe would want to go so he got his motorcycle ready to go. He drove down the street where Toboe lived. He stopped up front and picked up a pebble. He knew which window was Toboe's, so he threw the rock, gently. He saw Toboe come up to the window and look out. Toboe disappeared before coming out the front door. He jumped on the back of the motorcycle before Tsume sped off towards the lab.

With Toboe

Toboe could not have more fun than when he was on the motorcycle with Tsume. He felt free. With the wind blowing through his hair and hitting his face, he was happy. They drove up to the front of the lab where Hige was. He was sitting on a bench, stuffing his face with a hotdog. Tsume parked his Motorcycle in a parking space before going over to Hige with Toboe. "Hey, Hige, where's Kiba?" Toboe asked a little confused.

"Dunno," Hige replied. Toboe sat down and sighed. Kiba was mysterious. Toboe never knew what he was going to do. This little trip was an example. Just a few hours ago he suddenly asked them to meet up there at the lab. He was different to Toboe. Just then Kiba walked up to them. He nodded and looked towards the lab.

* * *

**I just figured out what to do, so don't get mad because I didn't do this on the last three chapters. I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, just the idea for this story**

* * *

Chapter 5

With Kiba

Kiba led the group back into the lab. Everyone who worked there was at home, but the doors were unlocked. They walked into what looked like a small waiting room of the lab. There she was, the girl with pink hair. "This one has been waiting. This one is ready," the girl said. The others grew tense. Kiba could feel it. He walked over to her. "Come, do not fear this one," she said. They others grew even tenser as they sat down in the small waiting room.

"Kiba, I don't think…" Tsume started. The girl started humming. Then she started to sing.

_Shailoh shailoh, yatreet ka_

_Shailoh shna.. otvit ka_

_Hahla hahla.. ahlah hah_

_Shailoh washnee_

_Forte ney_

_Shailoh shailoh, yatreet ka_

_Omen nio hah_

_Shailoh shailoh, yatreet ka_

_Shailoh shna.. otvit ka_

_Hahla hahla.. ahlah hah_

_Shailoh washnee_

_Forte ney_

AS she sang, Kiba could feel his body tingle, stronger than before. It wasn't just in his chest this time either. It ran through every vein in his body. That strange sensation flowed from fingertip to fingertip. It was different, too. He could feel something else. A pulse of energy swept through him. It made him want to do something, something different, howl. He looked at the ceiling and let out a howl, soon joined by the others. When that was done, he looked down. He stared at the girl. She was smiling at him. He looked over at the others, but instead of three guys, there were wolves. He shook his head a little in disbelief before opening his eyes again. The others were human, but all had their eyes closed and were facing the ceiling.

With Hige

It was that song that made Hige lose himself. It just made his body not his for a moment. He was tempted to look away when he heard Kiba move, but he didn't. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder that startled him. He looked only to find Kiba. He looked for the girl, but she was gone. The lights that were on earlier were off. It seemed as if he had been there for hours. He looked at the others. They were both facing the ceiling with their eyes closed. There seemed to be a slight smile of Tsume's face. He went over and pushed the kid a little before tapping Tsume. Tsume was instantly in attack mode. He grabbed Hige's arm and twisted it, hard. When he realized that it was Hige, he let go and walked off into a corner. Hige was a little stunned, but just waved it off. Toboe seemed to be the most confused, with that look on his face. Hige was the one who suggested that they needed to go home. They didn't respond, but all got up and headed for the door.

With Tsume

Tsume was ready to go home. He felt like all of his energy was drained. He got on his motorcycle, almost leaving Toboe behind, and took him home before going back to his house. He collapsed into his bed and instantly fell asleep. His dream was the same, but someone came out of the red door! It was a guy. After Hige screamed, the man looked right at Tsume. Tsume could feel the fear seeping out of him. It made him shake a little. Then he woke up. He was panting again. The sun was up now, and there was a bird singing. Tsume put his hand on his head. He could feel the sweat rolling off of him. He wondered if Toboe's dream was different, too.

With Toboe

Toboe had fallen asleep after he got home. He had that dream again, but it was different! After Hige screamed, a guy came through the red door! He looked at Tsume before he woke up! Toboe was excited that it was different, but also scared. That man made even Tsume scared or at least that was what it looked like. Tsume wasn't an easy person to scare like that either. Toboe jumped out of bed before hearing a tap on his window. Tsume had thrown a rock at it again. Toboe ran back down stairs and went out the front door. Tsume had the bike ready as they set off. A few minutes later, they were in front of the lab.

* * *

**This story has a little WABAM in it, but it gets more awesome later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

With Kiba

Kiba was waiting with Hige in front of the lab. That woman had told them to come back tomorrow, so they did. It was almost noon anyway, so he wasn't surprised when Tsume appeared on his motorcycle with Toboe. When they both came over to the bench, the group went back inside. The woman was sitting at a desk fidgeting with a pencil. "Ah! You're here! Come on!" she said as soon as she saw them. She led them back into the room with the strange tanning bed things that she called pods. There were four pods. She told them to each get into one. They all hesitated, but got in. She closed them one by one. When she got to Kiba's, he asked what the test was. "Just think of something you want. Anything," she said before continuing. He thought of something he wanted. He thought about money. It was a reasonable thing that any sane person would want. Although he never really wanted anything, it was the easiest. The woman told them to each enhance their want. Kiba tried, but his mind slipped off into last night with the girl and the others. The woman said something, but Kiba didn't hear. The only thing going through his head was of last night. Kiba could feel vibrations coming from the pod. He seemed to be encased in a blue light. It was strange, but Kiba continued his thought. He suddenly felt a breeze blowing his hair. He felt so tired. He slowly closed his eyes. He woke up with a start, almost knocking his head against the top of the pod. He felt stiff. He barely moved his arm and heard it crack. He ached. He opened the pod lid and slowly got out. He looked around. It seemed like the room was abandoned. He had only been out for a second. There were cups and papers, and dust, all over the floor. There weren't even footprints in the dust. Even the pods were covered in it! The other pods were still closed. He went over to Hige's, but the little computer needed a password to open it from the outside. He sat down at a strangely new desk and waited. He stretched his arms and legs out a little before hearing humming. It was him humming that song the girl sang! He didn't stop, but kept silently humming. He suddenly saw a figure through the doorway. He stopped humming, hoping for a sound to reassure him, but he couldn't hear anything over the humming going on in his head. He got out of his chair and walked through the door. The humming started to get louder. He kept going until he found the figure. It was that girl! She was humming, too. He went over to her and tried to figure out what was going on, but she said, "Don't worry Kiba, everything fine, this one is here. You do not remember," her voice seemed to get sad," You do not remember this one. This one is the only one who does. This one does not like to be the only one. Come, this one will help you!" her voice seemed to get happier on that last sentence. She smiled and hummed her song. Kiba felt a little dizzy, so he sat down. He grew tired with each hum the girl said. He soon drifted off.

With Hige

Hige had only thought about what had happened last night. That girl was so strange. Hige hadn't thought about anything else until he woke up. He hit his head on the top of the pod, and that hurt. He let out an ouch before opening the pod. The room was all dusty, way too dusty for his nose. He sneezed once or twice before realizing something. His pod was opened, but only two of them were closed. He wasn't sure who had got into which pod, but someone was definitely awake. He tried to open the other two, but they needed a password or something, so Hige decided that yelling would be better. "Hey! Wake up you two! Come to the living! Come back to Earth!" Hige yelled. He said it about twice before a pod opened. Tsume jumped out, full on attack mode. He grabbed his knife and held it to Hige's throat before realizing it was Hige and putting it away. Hige just waved it off. There were only two other people who could be in the last pod. The last one opened and Toboe sluggishly got out. He wiped his eyes and yawned a little.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" he suddenly asked. Hige should have known it was Kiba who had woke up first. He looked around the room until he found a door.

With Tsume

Tsume had gone into extreme attack mode when Hige woke him up. Sure he was sorry and didn't show it, but it was just how easily Hige waved it off that made him wonder. He was about to check on Hige and the runt, but they were gone! He suddenly heard Toboe yell for him, he turned around and they were there. He quietly sighed in relief before running over to them. They were going down a hallway that had twists and turns and countless doors. It was impossible to map, but they did eventually find Kiba. He was leaned up against a wall, asleep. Tsume had tried to wake him, but it was like he was in a trance. He twitched and made an angry face every now and then, but never woke up. After a while, Tsume decided he would try to figure out what happened. There was dust everywhere, so they had been there awhile, but none of them seemed to have a beard, so it must not have been too long. He wandered the hallways, but they all were the same. Tipped over furniture and papers everywhere. He didn't even know what the test was about, but something must have happened. He was only out for a second, but this dust wasn't here before. They must have been out for a while, but what happened.

With Toboe

Toboe and Hige stayed with Kiba scavenging through piles of junk. The offices had paper and furniture, so Hige had thought about building a fire, but it would most likely burn the building down, so they found some towels and blankets in one office. The building seemed so cold and dark. All of the lights were out and there didn't seem to be heat, so the electric seemed to be out, apparently for a long time. Kiba made a sound, but Toboe knew he wasn't awake. He made a noise every now and then, but didn't wake up. Hige suddenly came in the office room they were in. He sighed as he sat down against a wall. Tsume came back, too. He didn't seem very pleased, but didn't say anything. Hige complained a little, but stopped after a while. Toboe just sat there quietly. It was Tsume who spoke up. "Are we just going to sit here or are we going to find a way out?" he asked. Toboe considered it, but suddenly thought about Kiba.

"But Kiba…" Toboe started.

"I'm sure we can carry him," Tsume spoke up. Toboe was a little stunned, but nodded. He came over and picked up Kiba while Toboe and Hige got up. They took some blankets and headed back to the pod room. They were almost there when Kiba opened his eyes. He jumped off of Tsume and landed on his feet in front of them. He stood there, growling. Humans didn't growl, so Toboe, Tsume and Hige stared. Kiba growled and seemed to be in attack position. It was strange, but he didn't stop. He growled until Toboe saw something, a small flash, a flash of recognition. Kiba suddenly stopped. He put his arms to his side and fell against the wall.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have already wrote chapter 7, but not 8. Chapter 8 might be a little delayed, but don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do no own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

With Kiba

Kiba had seen it. He remembered. He was so overwhelmed that he was going to attack his friends. It was only when he really looked that he'd seen them. They weren't wolves, he wasn't a wolf. He wasn't sure about anything. He remembered Cheza and Darcia. He remembered the mountain and the lake, and death. It was terrible. He could feel the need to run away and never look back welling up inside of him, but that wolf pride told him to stay. He looked their faces, expecting to see disappointment and anger, but instead, there were confusion and worry. He slumped down to the floor. Toboe came over, but didn't touch him. He seemed nervous. Kiba looked at the dusty floor and thought. He heard two thumps and realized that Hige and Tsume had sat down. He wanted to say something, to tell them everything, but they would most likely just call him crazy. He tried to speak a few times, but stopped. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt the room tense. He looked up a little to see what the others were doing. They were all staring down the hallway. Kiba looked too only to see Cheza. She was humming her song again. Kiba stood up and walked down the hallways towards her. He could feel the others watching him, probably thinking he was crazy, but he didn't stop. He kept going until he got there.

With Hige

After Kiba woke up, he had acted strange, but Hige waved it off. What he was doing then, that was something even Hige thought was weird. Hige was the first to get up. He quickly walked down the hallway after Kiba. Before he realized it, he was there with the girl. He tried to put a hand on Kiba to tell them to go, but a smaller, more delicate hand caught his.

"You do not remember this one either. Only he does," she gestured towards Kiba," He is the only one who remembers." Hige quickly felt her hand on his head. He was totally freaked out, but at the same time, relaxed. He didn't know whether to grab her hand or to let it stay there, but before he could do anything, heard her humming. There was suddenly a loud cracking noise. Hige quickly moved away from the girl.

With Tsume

Tsume didn't like it when Hige went over there, but he didn't stop him. It was only when he heard that noise that he grabbed Toboe and ran over there. When they got to the end of the hallway, he saw a man. He had an eye patch on one eye and was smiling. Tsume immediately didn't like this guy.

"Cheza, do not play around with these _humans_ any longer," when the man said humans, Kiba was giving off an angry vibe, "You are needed elsewhere. There is no more time to try to bring them back." The girl started shaking, but stayed there. It was Kiba who made the first move. He jumped in front of the girl started that growling thing again.

"You aren't taking Cheza!" he commanded. The man laughed at that.

"Move aside human, you are no longer what you think. Your little reign is over. You have failed twice now," he said. Tsume didn't understand anything that was going on. It didn't make since. He suddenly felt something on his forehead. He turned to see the girl staring at him.

"You must remember too," she said before Tsume could practically feel a shock go through him. It was enough to stun him and make him fall over.

With Toboe

Toboe suddenly felt Tsume hit his shoulder. He turned to look and saw that Tsume was asleep. Something must have happened. He looked at the girl and she smiled at him. Toboe didn't understand. He looked back at Tsume and for some reason, stared. Tsume's eyes suddenly shot open. It was amazing how fast he got up and ran to the guy. He pulled out his knife and started to slash it at him. The man dodged each and every attack gracefully. Toboe was stunned. Tsume had nothing against this man that Toboe knew of. It was strange. Toboe suddenly felt heat. It was just warm at first, and then it got blistering. An unusual red light was engulfing them. Before Toboe could do something, the area in the red light blew up! Toboe was knocked against a wall and hit his head. All he could see before passing out was that man walking up to the girl.

* * *

**Yeah, I finally got my internet and computer back! I will try to keep putting up chapters on Saturday, but no promises.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

With Kiba

Kiba woke up in the hallway. He looked around, but Cheza was gone. He quickly got up and scanned the hallways. He tried to run through the hole in the wall that Darcia made, but when he ran to go through it, he was repelled back. There was a force field or something blocking it. Anger quickly rose up in him. Thoughts ran through his head. If only he had attacked Darcia like Tsume. He punched the force field as hard as he could before remembering Tsume. Where was Tsume! Where were the others! They were gone. He ran around looking for them. He dug through rubble piles and ran into different rooms. He had to try to remember where everyone was. Toboe had been thrown against the wall. He ran over only to see a blood stain on the wall, but no Toboe. Hige had been beside Kiba. Kiba ran over to a wall where Hige would have most likely have been thrown against. There was blood there, too, but no Hige. Kiba felt lost and alone. He had one more place to check. Tsume had been attaching Darcia when the light went off. Tsume wasn't in the area with the red light. He had been attacking Darcia. The problem was, Kiba didn't know what happened. He ran back over to the force field. There were blood stains on the other side. Fortunately, there wasn't enough blood for Tsume's wounds to be fatal. He looked past the hole in the wall only to see smashed trees. They had probably come from Darcia's ship, but ships like that weren't even an idea now. How had the trees been smashed? Kiba didn't have time to figure it out because he could sense someone behind him.

With Hige

Hige woke up to blurry figures. He rubbed the back of his head only to feel his hair wet. He brought his hand in front of his face so he could see. He squinted at it. He saw red. He was bleeding from the back of his head. He didn't know how serious it was, but he quickly thought about the others. Where were they? Were they okay? What happened? Who was that guy? They all swam through his head, but not one of them he could answer. As his vision started to clear, he could see that he was in fact still in that building, but there was no sign of the others. He sat up on the ground. He knew that he should search for the others, but he felt too weak. Sure he could have stood up, but it felt like his head was about to fall off. He sat there thinking of possible answers to his questions, but he knew that none of them were the answer.

With Tsume

Tsume woke up with a headache. He put his hand on his head before he sat up. He suddenly realized, he didn't know where he was. He was about to stand up when he noticed that face. There was an eye patch on one eye. It was the guy who attacked them last night. He was about to pull out his knife as a warning, but it was gone. "You do not remember, do you?" the man said.

"Remember what?" Tsume answered angrily.

"You don't remember, all of it at least," the man said.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked.

"You remember such a small fragment. You don't even remember what you are," he announced. Tsume hesitated, but did respond.

"Pain," Tsume replied.

"Ahhh, pain. There was so much, pain. I even had my share. Tell me, what do you remember that brought, pain," he asked.

"You, and them, and her, and death," Tsume answered.

"I should have known that she would give you that memory. Especially when she didn't want to come," he replied. Tsume didn't reply until he realized that he was imprisoned.

"Where am I?" Tsume angrily asked. The man didn't reply, but just walked away. Tsume yelled at him, but to no success.

With Toboe

Toboe stood looking. There was someone in front of him. Toboe could only see his back, but he knew him. Toboe had seen him before. Toboe had thought he was dead. He knew who this figure was. Toboe smiled with joy. It was him. It was Kiba. After the explosion, Toboe was the first to get up. He had seen that man take Tsume away, so Toboe had ran after him. It was then that the man put up that force field thing. After realizing that he couldn't go anywhere but there, he looked around. He found Hige, who seemed to have a nasty gash on the back of his head. Toboe had dragged him into a room farther down the hallway. He was going to come back to get Kiba until he saw him already up and staring. Toboe was filled with joy.

* * *

**The chapters from here on are going to get EXCITING! I have already gotten to chapter ten, and believe me, when you read chapter nine, you are definately going to squeal from joy and want the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

With Kiba

Kiba instantly knew it was Toboe, and was happy that he wasn't alone. When he turned around, he could see that Toboe was happy, too. Kiba sighed in relief. He walked over to Toboe and asked, "Where are Hige, and Tsume?" Toboe seemed to lose all of that happiness from before.

"Hige is down that hallway with that girl…" he started.

"That girl, the one with pink hair?" Kiba quickly asked.

"Yeah, she's been down there humming some kind of song that sounds really nice," Toboe added.

"What about Tsume?" Kiba asked.

Toboe's face seemed to lose every drop of good feeling within him. "I don't know," was all Toboe said. Kiba knew that the boy had thought of Tsume as a big brother. He knew that even though they didn't have their memories, they still felt the same, even if Tsume tried to hide it. Toboe led Kiba down a hallway to Hige, and Cheza. When he first saw Cheza, he slipped into that trance again. He took a step forward before Hige moaned. Kiba looked down to find him laying against a wall with blood trickling down his neck.

With Hige

Hige moaned from the aching in the back of his head. He knew that he was injured, but he wasn't sure how bad it was. It had only stopped hurting a little when that music started. Hige didn't open his eyes because all he saw was blurry figures, but he could tell that the music was coming from beside of him. Every now and then, something soft would touch him, just making the pain melt away, but as soon as it left, the aching returned. He suddenly felt like someone else was beside of him. He opened his eyes one more time, hoping that soon the blurry things would become clear and concentrated. He was right! The blurriness faded until he could clearly make out Kiba's, Toboe's, and that girl's faces! He rejoiced by trying to get off of the floor, but the more he moved, the more he hurt. The girl could see the pain in Hige and started to pet him. Hige tried to resist at first, but soon felt like he was floating in paradise.

With Tsume

Tsume mumbled about the man and the cage and other things that had absolutely nothing to do with his current situation. He mumbled until he sensed the man came in. Tsume had his back to the iron bars, just because he had seen enough of the man. It seemed like he came in every five seconds! Plus the fact that he knew exactly what to say and which strings to pull to make Tsume burst with anger. Tsume had never seen nor done anything to this strange man, so why did he bother with him.

This time, when the man came in, a smaller, very tiny, man followed with what Tsume guessed to be some kind of highly advanced computer. Tsume couldn't read it, but he had a pretty good idea of what was on the computer screen.

"I know what you are, so why don't you just do it!" the man screeched.

"For the millionth time, I don't know what you are talking about! I'm just a guy who got messed in with some crazy people and their messed up lives!" Tsume yelled back, only thinking of Kiba.

"I know you think that, but I know what you really are. She, oh she tried to give it back to you, but you woke up too soon! Yes, you woke up with only the smallest shard of your memory back! I'm only lucky you didn't wake up later or you would have ripped me to shreds!" The man screamed across the room. When he finished catching his breath, he turned to the small man and nodded. A glass wall came up behind the bars of Tsume's cage. He tried to break it, but it just didn't work. The man nodded again at the small man who did something of his computer. Three vents opened up releasing a smoke like gas into the cell. Tsume tried to hold his breath; he pounded until a faint crack was visible. The last thing he saw was the two people running out the door while red lights flashed on and off on the other side of the glass.

With Toboe

Toboe had helped Hige stand up. They needed to find out how to leave the building. They started to leave when suddenly, the girl spoke up. "It is weakened. It is weakened by you," she smiled and touched Kiba's forehead with her finger. Toboe looked in awe as a faint light emitted from the spot she touched. Before Toboe's eyes, the light spread throughout Kiba. Before a reaction was even an option, Kiba's figure shrunk. When the lights disappeared, a white dog stood in front of Toboe. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking again. Kiba stood there with a smile on his face as he stared at the girl.

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't help it. This chapter was too exciting and I just watched the entire Wolf's Rain series. I cried, a lot, especially during the time they all died. Sorry! Spoiler Alert.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

With Kiba

Scents, sights, feelings, things that were all too familiar flooded Kiba. He could smell the mold growing on the walls of the building, and the dew resting on the leaves of the trees outside. He could've howled from joy right then, but then the others would have been scared. As he took in all of his surroundings, he noticed something else, something new. Memories of others flooded his mind. Humans running back and forth and through Kiba himself, before he could register what was happening, the image disappeared. He tried to figure out what it was, but he was being drawn to the pod room. He ran there, not waiting for the others and gasped as he entered the room.

_The woman, Cher, was sitting at a desk. The things on her computer where projected onto the wall behind the pods. She quickly got up and ran over to the projection. The screen showed past memories of Kiba and his pack. The night of the full moon when Cheza showed the way to paradise, before Darcia took her, and the day they found Cheza were only a few of the images that flashed on the screen. Cher gasped again before picking up a phone and calling someone. Before she could blink, flocks of scientists were in the room watching the screen. Cher opened a pod that was containing Toboe. One of the scientists handed her a needle. She took a sample of Toboe's blood before closing his pod. The same thing happened to the rest of the pack. After she had all of their samples, she scanned them while the results appeared on the screen. The place where it showed what creature the blood was from read "wolf". They all gasped. The image quickly changed until it was later. Only two scientists were in the room now. All of the pods were open and a pile of blood samples, most likely from the pack, were spread around the room. Suddenly, a strange beeping noise went off from one of the pods. It was Kiba's pod. The Kiba was clenching his fists and was tensed up. The Kiba was shaking so hard, the pod shook a little. The scientists ran over to Kiba's pod and injected something blue into his arm. The Kiba quickly calmed down. The scientists sighed and headed out of the room._

Kiba gasped for air. He looked down at his arms. Multiple white dots were spread across his arms, scars from needles. Kiba quickly shook himself, sickened by the thought of all the humans continually sticking needles in his arms. He shuddered at the thought of what they might have injected into him. Before he could continue that though, luckily, Toboe came around the corner with Hige leaning against his side and Cheza close behind. Kiba knew they had to get out, and he knew just how to do it.

With Hige

Hige had seen the weird light on Kiba and the dog, but he didn't think it was real. It was probably just an illusion from some kind of brain damage or whatever. Hige didn't linger on the thought as they wandered the halls to go back to the hole. Hige didn't know exactly what they were going to do, for, based on Toboe's reports, there was some kind of Star Wars type force field surrounding the building. Toboe had constantly babbled about how there was no possible way, or at least for Toboe, out. Kiba walked over to the hole and, of course, was pushed back.

"Shoot!" Kiba muttered, quite loudly. The girl started humming her song again and Kiba calmed down. That weird glowing happened again. Hige didn't believe it, but when he opened his eyes back up, Kiba was on the other side of the door. Hige tried to go through, but unfortunately, he was repelled back. Toboe tried, and was successful.

"You cannot leave, you must stay to recover," The girl said directly to Hige. At first he protested, but then thought that lying down might be a good idea. The girl smiled, waved bye to the others, and sat down by a wall. Hige limped over to the wall and sat down beside. What the hell was he supposed to do while they were gone? Hige pondered on this a while before falling into a light sleep.

With Tsume

Tsume woke up in that freaking cell again. He was getting ready to continue his useless effort to bend the bars when he noticed that there was a wire sticking out of him. He pulled it out and followed it until he found a machine. _What is this?_ Tsume wondered, but he wasn't sure. The machine wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. After a while, Tsume checked himself for more wires, which he found two others, and went over to the bars. He didn't really want to know what the machine did, or what happened to him. Tsume just wanted to get out of there. He didn't care about Darcia, wait. Darcia? How did Tsume know that? Tsume hadn't really thought about the memories the girl gave him, but now, he treasured them like gold. Cheza, Darcia, the names flooded his mind. The first time he went through them, a bunch of dogs were there, but then, he found out that it was him. The others were there, too. They were all dogs, no not dogs, wolves.

With Toboe

Toboe wasn't sure exactly where they were going, but he did like the idea of rescuing Tsume. He had a whole little fantasy about him and Kiba storming into the place the guy was holding Tsume, then Toboe would uppercut him and free Tsume, who would thank him with that attitude.

Toboe sighed; these little fantasies he was making up only made him grow more impatient. He fidgeted with his fingers and twiddled his thumbs, but he couldn't help but grow anxious. That's when those thoughts started to go through his mind. What if something happened to Kiba, or him? What if when they got there, if they got there, Tsume was dead? What if? What if? He groaned at those uncomforting thoughts and knew that Kiba had heard him. Kiba picked up the pace, making Toboe a little less anxious, but he still worried.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to post, two days with thre birthdays to attend can wear you out. I want to also like to make note for the readers that I used Star Wars. I don't own that either!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 11

With Kiba

Kiba couldn't tell if he was in the past or present anymore. Images flickered across his mind. People from then, people from now, both of them mixed together. Taking it all in was giving him a headache. He sniffed the air, hoping to find Tsume's scent, but there wasn't anything. He had so much going on in his mind, he accidently bumped into a little kid.

"Doggie, Doggie, momma look! It's a big doggie!" the little girl screamed with excitement. Kiba was in his human form and Toboe thought he was human, so that little girl was crazy. Kiba suddenly felt a slight tug on his jacket. "It's the doggie, momma! It's the big doggie!" the little girl announced.

"Honey, that's just a man. I'm so sorry. She has started to see strange things ever since she got sick a few weeks ago. I just don't know what to think," the mother of the little girl apologized. Kiba didn't respond, but stared at the little girl as she walked down the street.

"Kiba, what's the matter?" Toboe asked.

"That little girl saw me," Kiba responded, feeling curiosity rush through him.

With Hige

Hige had resorted to searching the whole building for an exit, but so far, no luck. That girl made him feel better, but he still couldn't leave. He had found some interesting stuff, though. He found a TV that still worked and found out that it was FORTY YEARS LATER! He had been in a pod for FORTY YEARS! He watched the news and found out all sorts of stuff, but sadly, nothing on breaking through a force field. He was currently looking down what he thought was the west wing of the building. There were normal offices and all that, but still no opening. He sighed and went into a random office. He sat down and dusted off some papers on the desk. He only skimmed until he saw Kiba' name. He read the whole report that went with it.

_Patient: Kiba ?_

_Age: 20 – 4000_

_Report: This subject has led to a scientific breakthrough. Reincarnation is possible! This patient has a past life of a wolf. We have gathered so much data from watching his dreams. The airship, the light lasers, and so much more have come from his memories. Unfortunately, he is trying to wake up. We can't really sedate him much longer. His brain has started to recover these memories, thus his body has started to think it's like a wolf's. This means that his body starts to burn off the sedation almost as fast as it is in him. _

Hige stared in awe as he read the reports of Toboe, Tsume, and himself. What happened while he was in that pod?

With Tsume

Tsume didn't know what to do or think. How could he have been a wolf? How could the others have been wolves? Nothing made sense anymore. Darcia had started to leave him alone more often, so Tsume had resorted to not eating or sleeping. He was too nervous. Could Kiba have realized that he was a wolf or did he get his memories from Cheza? He didn't know.

"Lost in thought, I see. I assume that you have realized something now. Perhaps, something you'd like to share?" Darcia asked. When Tsume didn't respond, Darcia yelled, "Where is she? I need that flower!"

Tsume held back as long as possible, but when Darcia grabbed him, Tsume let the anger engulf him. The next thing he knew, he was on the other side of the bars. He was panting hard and his knife was out. There was blood on the knife.

With Toboe

Toboe wasn't sure what was up with Kiba. After he saw that little girl, he kept following something. After they went passed winding streets and small alleyways, Kiba stopped at a quaint little house. He opened the door and stepped inside. There was an old lady sitting on a couch while drinking some tea. It was Cher, that lady who put them in the pods! What had happened to her?

When Cher saw them, her eyes went wide. She dropped her tea cup and backed up against the wall.

"H… How? It… It's not possible!" she screamed.

"What did they do?" Kiba did that growling thing again. Cher just shook her head.

"Forty years," she whispered, "How? Wait?! C… Can yo… you change?" Kiba growled louder.

"Tell me what they did to me!" Kiba was really going at it now.

"Ar… Are you… you a w… w… wo…" Cher began. Kiba growled even louder. Toboe saw Cher's eyes light up with both fear and joy. Toboe looked at Kiba, only to see a giant whit dog. Wait, it was too big to be any dog. It was a wolf, like in Toboe's dream.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but I have had the longest week of my like, literally! The next chapter will have more detail and will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 12

With Kiba

Kiba had to see that woman. That vision was driving him insane! He had to know what happened while they were in the pods. Showing Cher that he was a wolf was an irrational decision, but she just wasn't cooperating.

"What are you?" Toboe asked. Kiba ignored Toboe because if he tried to explain it now, Toboe would just get confused.

"What did they do to me?" Kiba growled.

"I… I'm not sure exactly. I was fired just after the discovery. If I just had some of the documents from that office, unfortunately, that place was shut down. With you all in it," Cher replied.

"If we take you there, will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Toboe replied. After the silent agreement passed, the trio set out to the office.

With Hige

Hige continued his effortless search for a way out, but now he was with that girl. Trying to figure out stuff from those papers was harder than imagined, so he just left it and continued on.

"Hey, so when can we leave this place?" Hige asked. The girl didn't answer, so he asked a different question. "So, what's your name?"

"This one is Cheza, the flower maiden," the girl replied.

"Flower maiden?" Hige didn't understand two things. 1. Why she kept referring to herself as "this one." 2. This flower maiden business.

"Yes, this one is not like you. This one was created. You were recreated," she spoke softly.

"Recreated?"

"You do not remember. Here, let this one soothe your curiosity," she stopped, smiled, and lifted her finger to his head.

"Cheza,"

With Tsume

Tsume ran through the forest. He escaped that prison at the first chance he got. He only stopped once before. He was tired, yes, but he was too afraid to go back to that place with that freak, though he was dead. Tsume had killed him and ran. He didn't understand why killing him felt so natural. HE HAD JUST MURDERED SOMEONE! Why would that feel natural! He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the terror on his face. It was grotesque. He couldn't think about that now, though. He was determined to find Toboe.

"Shoot!" Tsume yelled. He tripped over a fallen log and practically rolled down a hill. When he got up, he was in someone's backyard. He attempted sneaking away, but a little girl came running out.

"It's another doggie!" the little girl screamed as she ran out of the house and came over to Tsume. "Hi doggie, I saw another doggie like you today! The other doggie was white, but you're grey!" the little girl giggled as she grabbed onto Tsume and wouldn't release. She was a little leech.

~O~

I placed the paper bag on the table and started to unload the groceries. My little Melody and I had just come back from the store and she was already yelling for me to come see another dog. The first one had been a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. I had apologized to him and got a hold of my daughter. She had just been seeing things ever since she got sick. It was the worst cold I had ever seen. She had been throwing up and had even started to turn green. Fortunately, she got over it fast and had started to see different things.

I walked out of the door with a juice pouch for Melody. I saw her clinging onto another young man, but this one had practically white hair, golden eyes, and black leather.

"Come here Melody. Leave the poor man…" I couldn't believe my eyes. That young man was gone and in its place was a giant grey dog!

With Toboe

Toboe hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on. One minute Kiba was a wolf, the other, he was a man. Toboe tried to make sense of this, but he was too tired to think.

"Can we take a break?" Toboe whined.

"We're almost there," human Kiba said.

"We'll take a break once we get there," Cher replied with a small smile. Cher was the only one really making sense. A few minutes ago, she was telling him about all the new wonders that had been created from their dreams. It was amazing, but Toboe was no scientist. He would have to stop her when she started speaking scientist.

"Here," Kiba announced. The old lab was in crumbles. This was the first time Toboe had actually looked at it. Vines crawled up the walls, or what was left of the walls, and the whole thing looked like it was ready to collapse. The group walked over to the hole that the guy who took Tsume made. Kiba went first, nothing happened; Toboe went second, nothing happened, but when Cher tried to go through, she was repelled back.

"Um, what is going on?" Cher asked as she tried to find a way passed the force field.

"Shit," Kiba cursed under his breath.

"Hey, look who's back!" a new voice announced.

"Hige!" Toboe smiled at the familiar face down the hallway.

"Hey runt! Kiba, I remember," Hige muttered the last part.

"Hige," Kiba smiled, not a big smile, a Kiba smile, one that barely seemed like a smile.

"Who's this?" Hige referred to Cher, still trying to get inside the lab.

"I'm Cher. I'm here to…"

"Shailoh shailoh, yatreet ka," the girl interrupted.

"Oh my god, its Cheza," Cher whispered. The girl walked over to the force field with a folder of papers in her hand. When she got to the force field, she reached her hand with the folders to the other side. Cher hesitantly picked them up and began to read. A few minutes later, she said, "Oh my, this is incredible! It says…"

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled to her, but it was too late. The figure behind her had already shot her in the back.

"Now now, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you? You'd figure this all out by simply having a human read it. No, I think that I'll take this," the figure grabbed the folder and started to walk away. Hige and Kiba started that growling and jumped at the figure. Hige was repelled back, but Kiba made it and was inches from the figure when Kiba was suddenly thrown to the ground. "No no no," the figure said before taking off his helmet. It was the guy who took Tsume!

* * *

**PREPARE FOR EXCITEMENT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 13

With Kiba

Kiba was being pushed into the ground by the strength of Darcia. No matter how much he tried to bite his hand, he was never successful.

"Giving up already, I thought for sure that _you_ of all would fight longer, but I guess I was wrong," Darcia smiled a wicked smile at Kiba. Kiba growled louder as his windpipe started to be crushed. The pain was unbearable. Kiba started to close his eyes. No air could get within his lungs, so he was slowly suffocating. The only thing he saw was Darcia's evil killing him.

With Hige

Hige tried to escape the prison, but he couldn't. He pounded on the force field until his hands ached. He ran into the wall and head butted it, but he couldn't. He couldn't save Kiba. He was gone. Kiba didn't twitch or growl. He just lay there, not moving nor breathing. He was dead. Hige released a few tears as the realization sunk in. Toboe was already letting the tears flow. Hige didn't think that Toboe knew what they were talking about and about them being wolves, but Toboe had learned to like Kiba. Now Kiba was gone.

With Tsume

Tsume all of the sudden remembered everything. He remembered Kiba, Hige, Darcia, Cheza, and even Toboe. He was too busy processing these thought to notice that his form had changed.

"Oh my god! Honey, step away from it. Come here Melody," the woman who had come out of the house grabbed her daughter and started to ask questions, "What are you? Who are you? What happened to that man?" Tsume wasn't sure if she would understand if he actually spoke to her or changed into a human, so he just sat down. "Melody, are you okay?"

"Mommy, I told you there was a big doggie! The other one at the market was white! This one is grey!" Melody laughed and waved at Tsume. If she had seen another wolf, it could have been the others! He jumped the fence surrounding them and ran. Although he didn't know that a little someone was following him.

With Toboe

Toboe had fallen asleep after watching the horrid scene of Kiba's death. He now awoke, only to see it again. That guy who killed him was long gone. Toboe let loose another tear.

"Toboe, why don't you go scare those crows off?" Hige asked. Toboe looked and for sure, there were several crows on Kiba's corpse. Toboe's stomach churned. He had never liked crows.

"Why don't you?" Toboe asked with a little smile.

"Because I can't, see, WHOA," Hige's hand went through the force field. He changed into that weird wolf form again and ran out there to chase away the crows. After the pests were gone, he walked back inside the force field. Toboe suddenly heard a sobbing from behind him.

"What's that?" He whispered to Hige.

"It's Cheza. She's been crying ever since…," Toboe knew what he meant. He walked over to the sobbing form of Cheza and sat down.

"Hey, it's okay. Kiba may be gone, but Tsume is coming. I bet he'll walk through that force field any second," Toboe tried to cheer the crying form beside him up.

"Speak of the devil," Hige muttered just loud enough for Toboe and Cheza to hear. Toboe looked down and saw Tsume staring at the corpse.

* * *

**NOOOO KIBA! Short chapter, I know, but something BIG does happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 14

With Hige

Tsume seemed to tense up more every passing second. Hige knew that he remembered. If Tsume didn't remember, he wouldn't be acting that way, but he was. Just as soon as he got there, Tsume disappeared, and snow started to fall.

"Snow? I thought it was summer," Hige was utterly confused.

"S…snow?" Toboe sobbed. Within seconds, the entire ground was covered with at least four inches of snow. It looked like a field of flowers, lunar flowers. The lifeless body on the ground seemed like just a lump of snow instead of Kiba's corpse. A loud crack shook the building and a shield came into view.

"What the…?" Hige could see the force field. It was like a mix of colors, like a tie-dye rainbow. Cracks started to form until the entire thing shattered like glass. They didn't know what was going on, but something told them to get out. They raced out, and just in time. The building crumbled down until it looked like a heap of junk. There wasn't even a way in after it fell apart. "Hey, where'd the runt go?" Hige asked. Toboe was gone, only trails of footprints were in his spot.

With Tsume

Tsume was mad and angry and even a little scared. Kiba was gone. He was the one who kept this pack together. He was the one who started the journey to Paradise. Without him, nothing was keeping them together. He was kind of like the glue that held them together. Now that glue was gone. Tsume suddenly heard a twig snack.

"I can hear you Toboe. Go back to the lab," Tsume knew that Toboe was following him. He had know since he left.

"I… uh… I can't. The building is destroyed," Toboe spoke up for the first time.

"What happened?" Tsume asked. He turned around to look at Toboe.

"The force field was apparently holding it up, but it broke. BOOM!" Toboe explained with emphasis at the end. An awkward silence passed between the two until Tsume spoke.

"What happened to Kiba?" Tsume couldn't hold it back any longer. He had to know.

"That guy, the one who took you… he choked Kiba… to death," Toboe hesitantly explained. Tsume could hear the tear drop off of his cheek.

"The grey doggie!" a new voice exclaimed.

"What the?" Tsume didn't know what, but something, or someone, had grabbed onto his leg. He looked down and saw two golden eyes staring up at him. A head of gold and chestnut covered her head. A pink jacket with a purple and blue striped shirt underneath covered her torso. Tiny pair of blue jeans and pink tennis shoes were on her lower half. It was that girl. It was Melody.

With Toboe

Toboe didn't know what to think when that little girl grabbed onto Tsume. At first, he was tempted to laugh, but then decided that Tsume would be mad, so he kept quiet. Unfortunately, after a minute of watching it, Toboe burst out into laughter.

"Get her off of me," Tsume complained. He shook his leg, but she didn't come off until she caught sight of Toboe.

"(gasp!) It's another doggie!" she exclaimed and ran over to Toboe, who was a little confused. As soon as the girl touched him, images came flooding back into his mind. He fell to his knees, but within a second, Toboe was gone, in his place was a red wolf. Toboe shook his head. He suddenly felt a little queasy.

"Tsume, what happened? Tsume!" Toboe perked up as soon as he knew he remembered. He remembered everything.

"Hey runt, you ready?" Tsume asked with a small smirk.

"Ready for what?" Toboe was a little confused.

"For Paradise?" Tsume smiled.

With Kiba

Where am I? Who am I? What am I?

_Human, wolf, human, wolf. Endless._

Who are you?

_Who am I? What am I?_

Quit with the riddles and answer my questions!  
_Swarming in and out of you mind, questions, questions!_

Stop! Answer me!

**Kiba, Kiba. It's me.**

You, who are you?

** Search, continue the search. Go on. **

The search for what?

**_Paradise!_**

Paradise?

_Search, search, search for Paradise! Haha!_

**Kiba, wake up. They're waiting.**

Who's waiting?

_Kiba!_

**Kiba!**

**_Kiba!_**

**Kiba, don't forget. Follow instinct. Follow the scent. Follow your memories.**

Kiba felt cold. Kiba could barely stand up because it felt like every ounce of strength or energy was drained out of him, but when he did finally stand up, he could see them.

With Cheza

This one has ended. This one must now pass on. This one must continue on the cycle. This one has ended, withered. This one must find a new place. This one must find Melody.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter, I know, but the next chapter will be longer!**

**P.S For Kiba's P.O.V, the bolded voice is like the indian that raise Kiba, the italics voice is the owl, and the bolded italics is them both saying it at the same time. I just wanted to clarify that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 15

With Kiba

Kiba was only standing for a second. What he did see was Cheza withering away. She was dust within seconds, but that smile stained his memory. He stared into space as Cheza's dust sped away on the wind. He heard Hige yell his name before he fell over. Pain took over and for a moment, dying was a good option. When Kiba did come to, Hige hadn't noticed. Hige was leaning against a tree eating an apple or something. Toboe was trying to pry a little girl off of Tsume. Tsume had that look on his face as the little girl hung on. Hige snickered before Tsume growled at him. Kiba sat up and every one stopped and turned their heads toward him.

"Kiba, welcome to the living! How do you feel, I mean, you were dead for almost a day?" Hige asked.

"Fine, where's Cheza?" Hige looked at the snow.

"She brought you back, but she also withered. Check this out though. Hey, Melody, come here!" Hige announced and that little girl released Tsume who sighed a relief sigh, and ran over to Hige. "Melody, why don't you meet my friend, Kiba," The little girl smiled and walked over to Kiba. "Take a look at her eyes. Tsume said that they weren't like that before. I guess Cheza's reincarnation was Melody." Hige was right. Melody's eyes looked like Cheza's.

"One more thing, what about Toboe?" Kiba asked.

"I remember!" Toboe announced with a smile. The pack was back.

With Hige

Hige had watched Cheza wither, but he didn't say so. He was just happy that Kiba was back. They were all together again.

"Hey Melody, you can go bother Tsume again if you want," Hige whispered into the girl's ear. A smile as big as the ocean spread across her face as she ran to her target.

"How did you find her?" Kiba asked as he sat down beside Hige.

"I didn't, but her other half over there did. He told me that after he escaped Darcia, he was running away when he fell into someone's backyard. It just so happened to be Melody's. I guess she must have followed him here, but she seems to know that we are all wolves, but she keeps calling us dogs," Hige smiled as he watched Tsume try to pry Melody off yet once again.

"What happened to Darcia?" Kiba broke the silence.

"I think he ran away. I would have gone after him, but I didn't know I could leave the force field at the time," Hige responded.

"Why did I come back?" Kiba started to look concerned.

"Cheza sacrificed her life for you, that's why! Melody is like our new Cheza," Hige tried to cheer him up, but he only seemed worse.

"We better tell Melody the difference between a dog and a human," Kiba gave a little smile.

"Yeah, but let's do it after the show. This is gold!" Hige laughed.

With Tsume

Tsume couldn't get Melody to let go. He had tried talking to her and pulling her off, but once she was off, she would just race back to Tsume's leg and get back on. He finally managed to push her away for a minute.

"Hey runt, why don't you watch the kid for a while?" Tsume asked.

"Sure!" Toboe smiled and called Melody over. At least Tsume was rid of her. He sat down beside Hige and started to listen in on their conversation.

"What should we do now? We are all back together and we all have our memories. We also have a kind of Cheza," Hige asked.

"Look for Paradise," Kiba answered.

"We don't even know where it is anymore. It might not be on top of that mountain anymore,"

"We have to look, don't we?"

"We don't _have_ to, but it would make sense if we continued. This city has started to get boring anyway,"

"We'll leave in the morning,"

"Okay. Toboe, Melody, why don't you guys come over here?" The two smiled before running over to Tsume's side.

With Toboe

Melody was really nice, almost like Cheza. Melody was younger, though. She was about eight or nine years old. Toboe was fourteen and he used to be the youngest. He wasn't anymore. Hige snored in his sleep and Tsume had gone to a different tree about an hour ago. Kiba was in a light sleep, and Toboe could tell because his ears twitched at every little sound. Melody was laying on Toboe, asleep. Toboe was just barely awake. His eyes slowly drifted shut as sleep can to him.

"Wake up runt. You're going to be left behind. Melody got up before you!" Hige nudged Toboe.

"Wha…?" Toboe drowsily stood up and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Hey Toboe!" Melody ran over to Toboe. She reached for his hand and Toboe gladly accepted. They trotted along behind the others. It felt good to Toboe to not be the only kid. He wasn't the only one who fell behind anymore. Melody also liked to talk about stuff. One second she would tell Toboe the exciting story of how she just saw a butterfly, but then the next she would talk about her like for dogs. She was an energized little girl, and she seemed excited by everything. One bad though lurked in Toboe's mind, though. What if Melody had a family who was searching for her right now?

"Why did you guys stop?" Toboe asked. The others didn't answer, so Toboe and Melody ran up to them. Toboe's jaw dropped.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it!**


	16. Postpone

**This story has here by been postponed until the end of Renewal. After Renewal is over, this story will continue. I am sorry for this sudden notice, but I have a lot on my plate without these stories, so after Renewal finishes, new chapters will come up for this chapter, sorry.**


End file.
